


Firehouse Party

by JqzyTho



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Birthday Party, Establishing Relationship, F/M, Insecurities, Jealousy, Romance, drunk, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JqzyTho/pseuds/JqzyTho
Summary: To say that Abby and Buck were a known item was an understatement so when he requested that the firehouse be used for her party nobody protested.





	1. Chapter 1

The third public, if that’s what it’s called, date was to her birthday party. Buck wanted to do everything he could to make it special for Abby. They don’t talk about their age gap often but he knows that they both can be insecure about it. Abby wondering if he had second thoughts about her baggage. While he worried if he was good enough for a woman like her. 

At this point they had been seeing each other for a little over three months and Buck couldn’t fucking believe they hadn’t had sex yet, we’ll officially that is. Depending on who you asked, a middle school teacher might say what they have explored of each other was sex, but considering what Buck had in mind for his and Abby’s first time they were just getting started. 

To say that Abby and Buck were a known item was an understatement so when he requested that the firehouse be used for her party nobody protested in fact Hen was over joyed. Her sly smile breaking out any time he mentioned Abby, which was a lot. They were all used to hearing about the operator and her heroic calls. He had made it abundantly clear that he was trying to do this relationship right, despite the urge to fall off the wagon at the beginning. 

He invited all their new mutual friends, as many of her friends he could remember hearing about and of course her mother and Carla. The party had gone exactly as planned with more than a couple of them needing to hitch rides at the end of the night. Carla planned on staying the night and left with Abby’s mother and a wink. Abby was as ready for the next step as Buck was. Logistics hadn’t been discussed but everything was so easy with Buck she wasn’t concerned with where they went so long as it was together. 

His left arm was resting along the back of the the firehouse couch and his right cradling a beer. Abby had her heels off and feet tucked under while her body curved to fit next to Buck. 

“Well, I’m out. My wife is not going to be happy with either of you when she has to bring my ass back here on my day off to get my ride. You’ll be answering any and all questions about how this happened.” Hen said as she stood up from the chair across from Buck and pointed at the pair. 

“Ah, come on Hen, you know I can’t stand up to women- I’ll swear my life and yours away if you direct that call to me.” Buck laughed propping his leg onto the coffee table and relaxing further into Abby.

“Good thing you got LAs hottest operator on your arm then to get you outta this emergency.” That made the three of them pause and cringe at her cheesy first responder joke. 

“Now I know I’m drunk.” She said as she turned And went downstairs to catch her ride. 

Bobby was sitting at the counter in the firehouse kitchen having come to the party late and staying mostly to himself. He was in his street clothes and seemed tired but nothing too out of the ordinary. Nothing Buck or Abby were concerned with at the moment.

“Are you ready to go home?” Buck Asked after a few beats kissing her cheek and neck softly. 

She turned further into his body, her left hand moving up to grasp his hand around her shoulder. She brought it down to to her lips and whispered against his wrist “Not home..”.

He startled her and Bobby in the kitchen when he bolted up from the couch whipping his phone out to get a ride. He realized how clumsy and drunk that probably seemed and gave Bobby and apologetic glance before grinning at Abby and leaning down to kiss her cheek. 

He went to the balcony To focus and worked on his final surprise rapid fire. Abby stood, collecting her things, including a few gifts she received. 

“Let me help with those.” he said back to focusing all of his attention on her, chivalry he thought thinking of Bobby and his mentors advice. She smiled, she felt like she had never felt before. Life had been so unexpected recently for both of them it was a dizzying feeling how giddy they were around each other. She felt more alive than ever and he finally felt like he was worth something and they both felt like they mattered most to somebody else for the first time. 

Meanwhile Bobby took a sip out of his water bottle tipping it back with ease. He gave a friendly wave goodbye to the pair as they descended down the steps toward their ride and the rest of what he assumed would be a wild evening. Bobby had Gotten lost more than once in a trail of thoughts of what Abby saw in Buck. It always cam down to the same dark thoughts of a fling between an older woman who needed release and a playboy firefighter looking to check off another type on his list. Bobby never admitted that these thoughts were fueled by loneliness, jealousy and guilt. That bottling his addiction and feelings would always lead him down a dark path that burned down Everything in it’s way. Once Buck and Abby actually started seeing each other Buck stopped talking about their sex life- lack there of. Bobby assumed that was because it was no longer an interesting topic having normalized for Buck once they started having sex. He was surprised that the young firefighter wasn’t bragadocious about it like he expected. 

Abby interrupted his dark thoughts shen she called out his name.

“Bobby!, have you seen my purse? Are you okay, should I go get Buck?” She Asked touching his shoulder in concern. 

“No, of course I’m fine.” He answered startled by how close she had gotten without him realizing. He must be really drunk if he was starting to black out. 

“Captain are you sure you don’t need anything?” Abby, more professionally asked merely concerned by his slurring, grabbed both his shoulders to turn him towards her on his stool. She knew something was up a earlier but now that she was in his space she knew he had fallen off the wagon.

He stared at her face, and stood from his seat coming closer to her. In his drunken stupor He didn’t hear the steps coming up the stairs and grasped Abby’s face between his hands. 

“I only need one thing.” He mumbles as he simultaneously crashed his lips against her and pulled her face against his in a forceful drunken kiss. Abby cringed as she, unlike Bobby, had heard the steps and had quickley realized that if it was Buck this would be very bad, for so many reasons. Buck reached the landing and was sure he was seeing things. Abby and Bobby, he was confused and instantly devasted, insecurities fueling him. 

“Hey! What the hell?!” He shouted as he took large strides toward the two. It felt like slow motion, Abby had her eyes squeezed tight and was putting her her full strength into her defensive push against Bobby’s chest. Bucks immediate translation was that this wasn’t mutual and he saw red at the way Bobby’s hands had been clutching to her face. Abby broke away from Bobby just as Buck grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close to land a fist to his jaw. 

“Evan stop!” Abby cried and pulled on the sleave of his leather jacket. Other on duty firefighters were rushing in, having had heard the commotion, to break them up. Buck and Abby were sobering quickly while Bobby was close to blacking out for good. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” Buck growled and pushed one of the guys away. “We’re going, just keep him the hell away from me.” He turned to Abby who had spotted her purse off to the side and was now anxiously waiting next to the steps. He didn’t say anything as he stomped past the rest of the crew and they descended the stairs once again.


	2. After party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please just answer me? You don’t regret being here with me do you?” He didn’t know how this night could be ending so wrong.

They stood outside the firehouse for a few minutes not talking and Buck breathing heavy. Abby was deep in thought arms wrapped tight around herself looking down the street into the distance. He clenched and unclenched his fist and started to pace while they waited for their cab. 

No words had been spoken between the two while they waited and she was unsure as to what she could have done differently to avoid this situation. When the cab arrived he opened the door for her and helped her in with the few presents now an awkward burden she was crowded by. 

“Where we going?” The driver asked reAdy to set his gps. 

Buck seemed to come to himself st this. He grasped Abby’s hands between his two and held them tight as he faced her. 

“Can I ask you something?” She nodded quickley, the answer was always yes.

“You want to be here, with me, right?” He asked looking to the side at the driver, hoping he would be patient for just another minute. 

“Buck, are you serious how could you even ask thAt? You don’t think that I....” he didn’t let her finish.

“Please just answer me? You don’t regret being here with me do you?” He didn’t know how this night could be ending so wrong. He had such high hopes that all of this would be behind them but Bobby came out of nowhere to derail the progress that was made. 

“I want to be here with you. I asked you out first remember, you’re the one who turns me down!” She laughed trying to lighten the mood so that their night could maybe end on a good note still. 

His eyes lit up and he grinned at her before giving the driver his full attention.

Soon they were on their way, where to Abby had no idea. He sat back and asked if she was okay and to explain what had happened, from her point of view. She told him how drunk she thought Bobby was and must have been to do something like that. Abby felt the need to talk it out and started recounting all of her interactions with Bobby to try and discover if she somehow encouraged him. 

She had only met him a handful of times and those times she was there as Bucks guest or date. The only time outside of that was when he had been in the hospital after their first disastrous date. He had stayed at the hospital all night too. At the time Abby thought he was there because he expected Buck to be alone. Now that she was talking it out with Buck she started to think otherwise. 

“I didn’t know he was there all night with you...” Buck started before literally shaking the thought from his head. 

“Abbs none of that matters nobody has the right to put their hands on you like that unless you want them too.” He squeezed the hand he was holding and didnt Bring it up again

The car slowed down and they pulled up to a very nice house. She knew he had connections after their valentines and many other dates but this was getting ridiculous. 

“Okay what the hell is going on?” She asked as they made their way into the house. 

“I thought, maybe, if the night went well, we would want some privacy...” he grinned at her as he lead her further into the house. “I got a friend of a cousin of a friend to hook us up for the weekend. Carla knows the details in case of an emergency but I was hoping you and I could have a nice weekend together without any distractions, or interruptions.” He finished his pitch trying to keep a serious sexy face in play but couldn’t be anything but himself in front of Abby.

“What you mean is, you thought if you got Us away from my mother and your roommates maybe you would get lucky.” She laughed, teasing as she softly pushed against him. 

“Well I was hoping earlier but now that I’ve punched my captain to defend your honor I’m expecting a little gratitude.” He mimicked her dropped jaw before chuckling and going in for a kiss.

He took her breath away for the first of many times that night.


End file.
